The Strummer
by Tori Productions
Summary: Kiki the cat discovers someone new, Totakeke, the famous musician, and starts to have feelings for him. Will she tell him or will she hide it? Minor language, view at your own discretion.


(My very very first Animal Crossing fanfic. I really hope you like it, because I sure worked hard on it. Feel free to make suggestions. Enjoy.)

(RANDOM FACT: I listened to Hollywood Undead - My Black Dahlia, while I was making this.)

"Mmm, I absolutely LOVE your new outfit, kittycat!" purred Kiki cheerily as she studied Tangy's rainbow shirt."

"Haha, thanks Kiki. I got this shirt from that asswipe Gracie after I sweated to death washing her damn car," grunted Tangy in reply.

"You know, Tang, you really ought to watch your language sometimes," Kiki said, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever, reeeeOWR," snorted Tangy in a carefree tone.

"Hm, I guess I should be getting home. Catch ya later Tang," said Kiki after checking her watch." It was about 10:00 pm. She waved and headed back towards her house."

"Buh-bye, Ki."

Kiki walked really slow, but soon found her neighbor, Truffles, heading home too. She quickly caught up to her and smiled. "Howdy kittycat!"

"Hey there, snoutie. Gosh it's late. We'd better hurry back home. Do you remember what night it is?!" asked Truffles excitedly.

"Saturday night, duh," replied Kiki, rolling her eyes, "But I don't see what's so important about that."

"THE FISHING TOURNEY TOMMOROW! YOU HAVE TO GET UP EARLY SO YOU CAN TRY TO CATCH THE BIGGEST BASS!" yelled Truffles, making Kiki jump.

"Gah, yell it in my damn ear why dont'cha kittycat!" snapped Kiki, obviously startled by the pig's sudden outburst.

They both froze. For a moment, they were extremely silent. They heard what sounded like a guitar playing off towards the train station. They looked at each other, then quietly followed the noise. When they got to the train station, they found the source of the music. "Oh, my. Who is this?" Kiki breathed quietly.

"Well, I think his name is Totakeke, snoutie, but I'm not entirely sure," whispered Truffles. She looked at Kiki, cocking her head to one side in wonderment. Why was Kiki acting so startled, pretty much _everyone_ knew about the famous musician. Kiki turned to meet the gaze of her buddy. "He's...well..."

The mysterious guitar player Totakeke didn't seem to notice the gawking eyes of the two, and for that Kiki was grateful. He seemed to be entirely to focused on his instrument, strumming a peaceful tune on it. Kiki sighed deeply, feeling strangely...bubbly. He was so handsome, so charming, and yet she hadn't even met him yet. With a sudden burst of courage, she walked over to him. "Uhh, excuse me."

She gulped as he turned his head to glance at her, "Hey, want to dig my grooves?" Kiki blushed. He talked like a total hippie, but that seemed to make him that much more attractive to her. Smiling a little, she tried to think about what to say.

"That'd be marvelous," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "By the way, my name's Kiki."

He simply smiled and nodded, "Totakeke's the name. Ever heard of me?" She simply shook her head yes and watched intently.

Clearing his throat, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Now, I don't normally play this song for people unless they request it, but you're special. Don't tell, okay? It's called I Love You."

Kiki listened, in a complete daze, as Totakeke played his tune for her. It was almost hypnotic, no, not the tune, the way he looked when he was playing it. She wondered if it was possible to date him. When he ended the song, he smiled at her and handed her the music. "Here, groovy chick, you can have this."

Kiki breathed heavily. She couldn't believe she'd gotten her paws on his actual music. Inside her mind she knew she'd never let it go either. Of course, in her dreamy/daze state, she realized, she'd totally forgotten about Truffles. When she looked around, she realized that Truffles was nowhere to be found. Shrugging it of, she turned back to Totakeke.

He finally spoke, "I hope you enjoyed my music. If you want to hear more I'll be back next Saturday." He gave her a dismissive nod and a wink, then went back to strumming his guitar.

_I'll sure be looking forward to next Saturday. Hell, I'll be counting the days,_ thought Kiki to herself as she left and went home.


End file.
